Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Transitions chibi transition ruby.gif chibi transition ruby2.gif ''RWBY Chibi'' Teaser RC Teaser 1.png|Ruby pushing the main title RC Teaser 2.png RC Teaser 3.png RC Teaser 4.png RC Teaser 5.png Episode 1 Chibi 01 00001.png|RWBY Chibi Intro Chibi 01 00003.png Chibi 01 00004.png Chibi 01 00005.png Chibi 01 00006.png Chibi 01 00007.png Chibi 01 00010.png|"Huh? No one's here. I guess I'll go check out the courtyard..." Chibi 01 00011.png Chibi 01 Ninjas of Love.png Chibi 01 00012.png|"Ninjas huh?" Chibi 01 00013.png Chibi 01 00014.png Chibi 01 00015.png Chibi 01 00016.png|"Now that's a katana!" Chibi 01 00021.png|"This is filth! Fiiiilth!!" Episode 2 Chibi2 00001.png Chibi2 00002.png Chibi2 00003.png Chibi2 00004.png Chibi2 00005.png Chibi2 00006.png Chibi2 00008.png Chibi2 00009.png Chibi2 00015.png Chibi2 00016.png|"Jaune be nimble, Jaune be quick, Jaune fell over the candlestick!" Chibi2_00021.png|"Aw yeah!" Chibi2 00022.png Chibi2 00023.png|"This is the best!" Episode 3 Chibi 03 00004.png|Ruby firing Dust ammunition with Weiss beside her. Chibi 03 00005.png|"Ice!" Chibi 03 00006.png|"Fire!" Chibi 03 00007.png|"Gravity!" Chibi 03 00008.png Episode 4 Chibi 04 00001.png Chibi 04 00002.png Chibi 04 00003.png|Mocking Yang behind her back Chibi 04 00004.png|And sticking her tongue out Chibi 04 00005.png|Into the fire Chibi 04 00006.png Chibi 04 00007.png Chibi 04 00008.png Chibi 04 00013.png Chibi 04 00021.png Chibi 04 00025.png Episode 5 Chibi5 00001.png|"I think it turned out to be pretty good!" Chibi5 00002.png Chibi5 00005.png|Almost finished Chibi5 00006.png Chibi5 00007.png Chibi5 00008.png Chibi5 00010.png Chibi5 00011.png|Weiss vs. Ruby Chibi5 00012.png Chibi5 00013.png Chibi5 00015.png|"The foolishness you've tolerated compares not to... the - the foolishness in which you've fooled!" Chibi5 00016.png|"Nothing! Let's fight!" Chibi5 00017.png|High Noon at Beacon. Chibi5 00018.png Chibi5 00019.png Chibi5 00020.png|"That's okay... so, anyways, where was I?" Episode 6 Chibi 06 00004.png|"Yeah, but she's not around very often." Chibi 06 00005.png Chibi 06 00006.png Chibi 06 00007.png|"Not like this, NOT LIKE THIS!" Chibi 06 00008.png Chibi 06 00009.png|"Ugh! Dude!" Chibi 06 00018.png Chibi 06 00019.png Chibi 06 00020.png|"You're okay!? How are you even here!?" Chibi 06 00021.png Episode 7 Chibi 07 00013.png|"Ice water for Ice Queen!" Chibi 07 00014.png|"So I said, "Now that's a kata-"" Chibi 07 00015.png Chibi 07 00016.png|I see...a light. Chibi 07 00017.png|Is that you mom? Chibi 07 00038.png Chibi 07 00039.png Episode 8 Chibi8 00001.png| Chibi8 00002.png Chibi8 00003.png Chibi8 00004.png Chibi8 00005.png Chibi8 00006.png Chibi8 00007.png Chibi8 00008.png Chibi8 00009.png|"Ack! Dill!" Chibi8 00027.png Chibi8 00028.png Chibi8 00029.png Episode 9 Chibi 09 00002.png|"I'm bored!" Chibi 09 00003.png|"Entertain me." Chibi 09 00004.png|"After you're done, do you want to hang out?" Chibi 09 00005.png Chibi 09 00006.png|"Maybe we can study together?" Chibi 09 00007.png|Whimpers like a puppy upon declination Chibi 09 00009.png|"Aaaaahh!" Chibi 09 00010.png Chibi 09 00011.png|"You made me do this!" Chibi 09 00012.png Chibi 09 00031.png|"You're ready." Chibi 09 00032.png Episode 10 Chibi 10 00019.png Chibi 10 00026.png Chibi 10 00027.png|"Hang on." Chibi 10 00028.png Chibi 10 00029.png|"What you don't like it?" Chibi 10 00030.png|"You don't understand my vision!" Chibi 10 00031.png|"It's a butt." Episode 11 Chibi 11 00027.png|"I know exactly what you need! I'll be right back!" Chibi 11 00028.png|"I'm right back!" Chibi 11 00029.png|"Me-ow." Chibi 11 00030.png Chibi 11 00031.png Chibi 11 00032.png Chibi 11 00033.png Episode 12 Chibi 12 00011.png|"What is good in the hood." Chibi 12 00012.png|"Yang, this isn't your scene!" Chibi 12 00013.png Chibi 12 00014.png Chibi 12 00015.png Chibi 12 00018.png Chibi 12 00019.png|Chambers a round Chibi 12 00024.png|Infuriated by Yang Chibi 12 00025.png Chibi 12 00028.png|"Hi, Grandma." Chibi 12 00029.png|"Gee Grandma, what big eyes you have! And what big ears you have!" Chibi 12 00030.png|"And Grandma, what big teeth you have!" Chibi 12 00031.png Chibi 12 00032.png Chibi 12 00033.png Chibi 12 00034.png|Yang calls her character a Mary Sue Chibi 12 00035.png|Yang rubs salt on the wound Chibi 12 00036.png|Threatening to go ballistic Chibi 12 00037.png Chibi 12 00038.png Chibi 12 00039.png Chibi 12 00040.png Episode 13 Chibi 13 00025.png Chibi 13 00026.png Chibi 13 00027.png|Ruby dejected at the loss of her cookie Chibi 13 00028.png Chibi 13 00030.png Chibi 13 00032.png Chibi 13 00033.png Chibi 13 00034.png Episode 14 Chibi 14 00013.png|"As your BFF, I just knew you'd want me to come along!" Chibi 14 00014.png Chibi 14 00015.png Chibi 14 00017.png Chibi 14 00018.png Chibi 14 00019.png Chibi 14 00020.png|"Okay, I told everyone." Chibi 14 00033.png Chibi 14 00034.png Chibi 14 00035.png|Our protagonist, ladies and gentlemen. Episode 15 Chibi 15 00010.png|"Come on, let’s go eat Weiss’s homework." Episode 16 Chibi 16 00003.png Chibi 16 00004.png Chibi 16 00005.png Chibi 16 00006.png Chibi 16 00007.png Chibi 16 00008.png Chibi 16 00009.png|"I wish you could see how dumb you look! Oh no my stickies." Chibi 16 00010.png Chibi 16 00011.png Chibi 16 00013.png Chibi 16 00014.png Chibi 16 00017.png Chibi 16 00018.png Chibi 16 00019.png Chibi 16 00022.png|"Long story." Chibi 16 00024.png|"Oh no!" Chibi 16 00025.png|"Too much adventure!" Episode 18 Chibi 18 00001.png Chibi 18 00002.png Chibi 18 00003.png Chibi 18 00004.png Chibi 18 00005.png Chibi 18 00006.png Chibi 18 00007.png Chibi 18 00008.png Chibi 18 00010.png Chibi 18 00011.png Chibi 18 00012.png Chibi 18 00013.png Chibi 18 00014.png Chibi 18 00015.png Chibi 18 00016.png Chibi 18 00017.png Chibi 18 00020.png Chibi 18 00021.png Chibi 18 00022.png Chibi 18 00023.png Chibi 18 00024.png Chibi 18 00025.png Chibi 18 00026.png Chibi 18 00027.png Chibi 18 00029.png Chibi 18 00030.png Chibi 18 00031.png Chibi 18 00036.png Chibi 18 00037.png Chibi 18 00038.png Chibi 18 00039.png|"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Chibi 18 00040.png Chibi 18 00041.png|"Goodbye, my delicious friend. You never had a chance." Chibi 18 00042.png|Fed up with Weiss Episode 19 Chibi 19 00001.png Chibi 19 00008.png|"What a lazy little butt." Chibi 19 00012.png Chibi 19 00013.png Chibi 19 00015.png Chibi 19 00016.png Chibi 19 00017.png Chibi 19 00022.png Chibi 19 00025.png|"She was so young" Chibi 19 00026.png|"Avenge...ME!! Chibi 19 00027.png|"I see...Penny...and Pyrrha...they look different..." Chibi 19 00028.png|''ded'' Chibi 19 00033.png|"Ah, amateurs..." Episode 20 Chibi 20 00001.png Chibi 20 00005.png Chibi 20 00012.png|"Zwei, don't embarrass me!" Chibi 20 00013.png Chibi 20 00023.png Episode 21 Chibi_21_00001.png Chibi_21_00002.png Chibi_21_00005.png|Ruby playing with Zwei. Chibi_21_00007.png|"Wanna see me eat this cookie through my nose? Check it out!" Chibi_21_00008.png|Ruby attempt to put a cookie in her nose. Chibi_21_00010.png|Ruby and Yang playing chess. Chibi_21_00011.png|"Checkmate." Chibi_21_00012.png Chibi_21_00013.png|"WEEEEEEIIIISS!!" Chibi_21_00014.png Episode 22 Chibi 22 00010.png|"WAAIIT!!" Chibi 22 00012.png|"The floor is lava!" Chibi 22 00014.png|"Please, hear me out!" Chibi 22 00015.png|Witnessing Roman's second fate. Chibi 22 00016.png|"I tried to warn him." Episode 23 Chibi 23 00010.png Chibi 23 00011.png Chibi 23 00012.png Chibi 23 00013.png|Becoming suspicious Chibi 23 00014.png|"Ren, Nora being weird." Chibi 23 00015.png|"We're losing her!" Chibi 23 00017.png|Hope clothes are the only thing switched Chibi 23 00024.png|Nope. Chibi 23 00029.png Chibi 23 00030.png Episode 24 Chibi 24 00001.png Chibi 24 00002.png Chibi 24 00003.png Chibi 24 00004.png Chibi 24 00005.png Chibi 24 00007.png|'Here it comes!" Chibi 24 00018.png|"Nailed it!" Chibi 24 00022.png Chibi 24 00024.png Chibi 24 00025.png|"It's also a gun!" Chibi 24 00027.png|"We love you all, we hope you had fun, and we'll see you next season! Thank you! Goodnight! Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images